A Midnight Kiss
by ME's cousin
Summary: My first fanfic~Arwen is walking in the wood and is longing for Aragorn. of course he shows up...or we wouldn't have a story. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in this story. Actually, I own the frog-maybe I'll name him Horace.  
  
The moonlight rose to the sky, illuminating the woods of Rivendell with an iridescent glow, making everything beautiful again that had been covered my darkness. It was in these woods that a beauty walked, not a flower or a beam of light, but both. Arwen Undomiel had left her house and gone for a midnight stroll. But beautiful as she may be, her thoughts were troubled and she wore a frown upon her face as she sat down in a small clearing next to little pool of water.  
  
"Oh Estel," she whispered. "How I long for you to remain here in Rivendell, and not wander in the wild." she slowly faltered off. She looked down into the pool and saw her reflection. Lost in her own thoughts again, she was greatly disturbed a loud  
  
"Riiiiiibit. Riiiiiibit," Arwen came back to earth and found herself looking at a frog floating on a tiny lily pad.  
  
"If only the tales of old were true, then I could kiss you, and you would turn into my prince, my Estel, my Aragorn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn dismounted from his horse and looked at the beauty before him. Rivendell was always glowing, despite the night sky, and he couldn't wait until morning when he could see the shining face of Arwen. The thought of her had driven him mad, so he had made up his mind to leave the wild and visit Rivendell. Now he was here, and there was no one to greet him. Shrugging, Aragorn tied up his horse and decided to enter the forest so he would not disturb anyone.  
  
As he walked a little deeper he came upon the clearing where Arwen sat. Taken slightly aback, he smiled at the sight of her. Stepping quietly, he came up behind her and silently watched her pick up a frog, close her eyes, and lightly kiss its head.  
  
Arwen opened her eyes and looked back at her reflection in the pool. She gave a gasp as she saw Aragorn's reflection beside her own. Quickly turning, she faced the man she had been longing for.  
  
"Estel!" she shrieked and she flew into his arms. Aragorn gently stroked her hair, murmuring,  
  
"Arwen." He lifted her chin and softly pressed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss. Arwen melted in his arms and returned the kiss with love and passion. As they slowly broke apart Arwen gazed and smiled. Then, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked. He quickly checked himself to make sure his clothes were all properly placed. When he found nothing wrong and Arwen continued laughing he franticly rubbed his face with his hand. Still not locating any source of amusement he checked behind him. Still nothing was out of the ordinary. "Arwen, what are you laughing at?" he questioned.  
  
"It worked!" she breathed. Aragorn knitted his brows.  
  
"What worked?"  
  
"The frog! I kissed the frog and you showed up!" she laughed again. Arwen kissed him again and smiled in pure glee. Aragorn laughed and twirled Arwen around and guided her down to the ground with him.  
  
"If only I would show up every time you kissed a frog, I believe I would be the happiest man alive." Arwen smiled,  
  
"If I kiss it that much, I might have to take the frog over you." She said.  
  
"I would rather be near you always," Aragorn said turning serious. Arwen snuggled up against him and replied,  
  
"As would I, but now take comfort that you are hear, and I am in your arms waiting to be swept off my feet and placed in a bed beside you." Aragorn drew her in closer.  
  
"I love you, Arwen."  
  
"I love you too." And with those words the two lovers kissed one last time. Then Arwen said,  
  
"Estel you are weary. You need rest. Let's go find you a bed."  
  
"I suppose I must go to sleep at one time," he reluctantly agreed. Arwen paused and then smiled and said,  
  
"Well, you don't have to spend the whole night sleeping." 


End file.
